<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】微小爆裂 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719445">【仁丸】微小爆裂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3B／ニオブン</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】微小爆裂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*为爱发电，ooc预警<br/>*怪盗 仁王 x 侦探 丸井<br/>*爽文，不会探案更不会偷东西，都是瞎编。<br/>*烂…。</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>“Bun”这个发音，唇瓣上下一碰然后快速分开，像是吐出一个泡泡。</p>
<p>仁王坐在椅子里来回把玩那张不大点的名片，磨砂质地，泛着股挺好闻的木质香。<br/>柳生对他长时间的沉默不太满意，伸手敲敲桌子：<br/>“这位丸井君，应该是目前为止追查地最深的侦探了。”<br/>仁王伸展了一下坐姿，视线依旧缓慢打量名片：<br/>“所以呢？” <br/>“再这样下去没准我们都会暴露的。”<br/>仁王勾起一边嘴角，将手上的名片随意往侧面扔出去，硬纸片准确无误地着陆在柳生鼻子底下的桌面上：<br/>“……那就去会会他。”</p>
<p>“Bunta.”</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>丸井挎着背包坐在地铁上大大地打了个哈欠。<br/>桑原一大早发来消息，说工作室的电脑被黑客侵入了。恶趣味的很，这位黑客没有盗走任何有价值的文件，只在工作室的电脑上强行循环播放同一个视频——<br/>画面中心是处于博物馆24小时实时监控下的穆萨耶夫红钻，两三分钟后，监控屏幕突然抖动了一下，仿佛只是眼花了一瞬间。然而下一秒玻璃罩中的红钻已然没了踪影，只留下一张写着“N”的卡片。</p>
<p>这是两年前让幻影怪盗N一夜扬名的一段视频。</p>
<p>据桑原反馈的信息，虽然在第一时间反追踪了黑客，但对方技高一筹，IP地址居然显示海底。这之后仔细检查了重要文件的保存，没有任何丢失或篡改。即使心里小小地松了一口气，桑原还是赶紧通知了丸井让他想想还有没有别的差错。<br/>和计算机能力出众的胡狼桑原合办的侦探事务所在协助侦破了好几个棘手的案件后也算是小有名气。总算跨过了一开始只有调查伴侣是否出轨这类事件的初始期，丸井和桑原如今也经常能接到警署发来的协助邀请。<br/>善于洞察细节且思维跳跃的丸井和干练沉稳并谨慎小心的桑原配合得向来默契，两人虽说都不算顶尖人士，作为搭档却完美弥补了双方的不足，在业内也逐渐站稳了脚跟。桑原认为在这个阶段他们应该多接一些更有把握的案件先将事务所的根基打牢，因此即使对于那些国际扬名的事件根本按捺不住想要探索更多的心情，丸井也只得先同意了桑原的想法。<br/>调查到幻影怪盗属实是个巧合。</p>
<p>思绪被地铁到站的声音打断，丸井将包移到一侧站起身跟着早高峰的人潮一点点往外挪。好容易踏上地面，又被不知道哪位着急的人狠狠推了一把，身体不受控制的往前倾倒，被差点撞上的男人及时扶住了手臂。<br/>丸井抬眼看了看戴着眼镜的男人，小声说了句多谢。男人点点头，嘱咐了句多加小心便拎着公文包朝另外的方向走去。<br/>要走到出口的阶梯时被从身后拍了拍肩膀，丸井转过身，发色罕见发型也不算常见的男生伸手递过来一个笔记本：<br/>“你的吧，刚才掉出来了。”<br/>是丸井随身携带用来记录线索的笔记本。</p>
<p>“啊！真是太感谢了！这个本子对我很重要！” <br/>男生抿着唇点点头朝丸井摇了摇手便重新淹没在人潮里，丸井眨眨眼要把本子重新放进背包，却发现身侧的包连拉链都好好地关闭着。<br/>歪着头独自奇怪了一会儿，还是拉开拉链将本子放了回去。</p>
<p>地铁站走到事务所的路并不算远，堪堪十来分钟的距离。丸井心不在焉地想着N的视频，步子无意识地放缓下来。</p>
<p>当初警署的朋友拜托他们调查一桩命案，牵扯出了一些豪门的恩怨纠葛。梳理清楚人物关系和线索后，案子倒是不难破，只是其中一起古董怀表的失窃引起了丸井的一些兴趣。<br/>朋友说怀表是这家人一年多前遗失的，贵重自然是贵重，但不在于材质难得或者机芯精巧，而在于这块烙上了家族图腾的表盘，是个祖辈流传下来的古董玩意。对于这样的家族来说，图腾被盗便是奇耻大辱，丢失的时候花了不少人力物力将这城市翻了个底朝天，最后却毫无收获。这事若是扬出去不管是对豪门家族还是警署部门都是一记响亮的耳光，双方无奈权衡之下只好压下了消息，但这怀表却再没被人见过。<br/>丸井随口问了一句，这玩意有什么好偷的。<br/>朋友叹了口气，说可能就是好玩吧，毕竟是幻影的手笔啊。<br/>“幻影？”<br/>“啊，就那个N。” 朋友随手从电脑里调出一个视频，点了播放键，“两年前靠这段视频上了国际组织头号通缉名单的幻影怪盗。“<br/>正是那夜博物馆红钻失窃的视频。<br/>丸井记得自己第一次看完后，瞪着眼半天没有反应过来，手不自觉按了好几次回放键，嘴里喃喃念着：<br/>“简直就是魔法……”<br/>“对吧，” 朋友赞同地点点头，“这人倒也高调，每次作案都留下一张印着‘N’的纸牌。那纸牌的材质极为特殊，一碰就化，像冰淇淋一样。也正因为这唯一的线索会自动报销，调查幻影才迟迟没有实质进展。”<br/>丸井锁着眉，缓慢地边思索边说出自己的见解：<br/>“大概是极度自信又极度高傲…大方的留下纸牌却不担心线索泄露，特殊的材质又从根本上杜绝了模仿犯的可能…”<br/>是位极聪明的人。</p>
<p>丸井来了兴趣，小声拜托朋友把N目前已有的线索拷贝给他。朋友倒是大方，当即就传送了丸井的邮箱。<br/>“可以吗？不是警署的机密文件吗？” <br/>“幻影这种级别的人物，线索都是国际共享的。” 朋友摇摇手示意丸井不用紧张，“丸井君如今也是我们固定合作伙伴了，如果真的能在幻影的事件上有所进展，我们感谢还来不及。”</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>终于走进事务所时，桑原正皱着眉头在主电脑上操作着什么。看到丸井进门，忙招呼他过去，调出一个文件夹指给他看：<br/>“所有的文件都没有缺失，唯独这一个，文件夹的名字从‘幻影N’改成了‘Bun’。”<br/>丸井皱了皱眉，说这不是我的名字吗。<br/>桑原说是啊，不过除了这个，没有别的改动了。<br/>“所以黑我们电脑的人是冲着幻影来的……” 丸井直起身撑着下巴说，“可是为什么是咱们呢……难道说我们的调查已经引起了他的注意？但之前没听说过幻影除了盗些名贵玩意外还有黑别人电脑的爱好啊……”<br/>桑原点点头，也是一脸的不解：<br/>“幻影向来不按常理出牌，但也确实没有任何线索指向他对编程有这么高的造诣。虽然各方面来说幻影都是个十分出色的人，要做到面面俱到应该也很困难，就好像文太也不太擅长计算机一样。”<br/>“！会不会……” 一个念头快速从脑海闪过，丸井想了想说，“一开始大家就想错了，‘幻影’其实也是个组合！”<br/>“组合吗……” 桑原仔细思索了一下，很快松开眉头以拳击掌，“没错，这样一来就说得通了！背后一旦有了强大的技术支持，那么再离谱的失窃案件就都算不上离奇了！”</p>
<p>如果说因为N让作案现场留不下任何能被轻易找到的线索而使得案件进展停滞，那么他背后这个坚固到可怕的技术支持就只能是唯一的突破口。互联网不是魔法世界，只要连上网络，就一定会留下痕迹。</p>
<p>另一边的医师办公室，柳生正没好气地抱怨搭档：<br/>“丸井君根本没有见过我们，偷个笔记本而已为什么非得换装不可。”<br/>“对啊，笔记本而已，犯不着我亲自动手，柳生不是完成的很好吗~”<br/>“……” <br/>“不过你是不是差点就被发现了……” 仁王视线慢悠悠地转向柳生，“拿完东西还给人拉上拉链，要是我强迫症这么严重早进去八回了。”<br/>柳生推推眼镜：“好歹观察了丸井君一路，有什么收获吗？”<br/>……又转移话题。仁王无语地叹了口气。<br/>“看着倒是没什么厉害之处，” 仁王撑着下巴回想小侦探迷迷糊糊地模样，“硬要说的话……个子矮了点，长得倒是还不错。”<br/>“……你是去相亲的吗？！”<br/>“别着急啊柳生，这么长时间我可没有失手过。” 顿了顿又说，“把下次的目标漏给他们吧，我倒是有些在意小侦探会追到哪一步。”<br/>柳生皱了皱眉，显然不同意仁王的想法：<br/>“你在开什么玩笑，上次投放视频就差点让他们找到我，你真以为这是什么有趣的猫鼠游戏吗？”<br/>“最后不也没找到吗？” 仁王笑着看过去，视线在下一秒变得锐利起来，“……别质疑我的能力啊，柳生，谁是猫，还说不定呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“文太！” 桑原猛地抬起头朝坐在斜对面的丸井喊着，“追到一份文件，很有可能是幻影下一次的行动目标！”<br/>丸井扔下零食袋凑去屏幕前，快速扫视着文件信息：<br/>“我看看……z博物馆420区即将开展的中世纪珠宝展？白色那个被圈起来了……没错是他。”<br/>丸井直起身子，抱着臂继续说：<br/>“右下角这个单词，‘N’这个字母的写法和幻影卡片上的一样。”<br/>桑原抬头朝他挑挑眉：“这都能看出来？”<br/>丸井眯了眯眼，视线凝结得似乎有了重量：<br/>“……你以为我看了幻影的视频多少遍。”</p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>华灯初上的P市，将于第二天面向大众市民开放的中世纪珠宝展在头天晚上首先于达官贵人面前掀开了面纱。有权有势的上流社会们向来热爱追逐这种所谓到“特权”，博物馆干脆顺水推舟弄了个拍卖会，反正总会有装腔作势的贵族或者人傻钱多的暴发户咬着牙买下这些无辜的展品。<br/>倒是不必担心这些展品的去向，为了显示自己宽广的心胸和不俗的眼界，他们拍下的展品仍然会好好地保留在博物馆供所有人参观，不过是重新制作归属权的铭牌罢了。<br/>最昂贵、最吸引人的不是展品本身，而是一次次举牌时他人或羡艳或嫉恨的目光。</p>
<p>丸井端着一盘小蛋糕坐在拍卖场的最后小口咽着。他辗转了一番才拿到今晚这场拍卖会的邀请函，风尘仆仆下了飞机，换了身正装就快速赶来这里。直觉告诉他幻影就会在今天动手，因此每一个来参加这场拍卖会的人他都要好好观察。</p>
<p>拍卖会的整个过程冗长又无趣，拍卖师喊价和落锤的声音一次次重复，使得这个本就不太让人兴奋的场面变得更加沉闷。璀璨炫目的珠宝们也许曾在某位中世纪国王或者公主的身上被人真心诚意地赞叹过，然而几百年后的这一刻，不断抬高的价码将原本镌刻在珠宝身上无价的历史困进了毫无意义的数字里。<br/>而这些不断举牌争着归属权的人，谁也不知道这些首饰中最夺目的一件——不管最后归属权的铭牌上写着谁的名字——会在今晚不翼而飞。<br/>丸井一时也不知道该同情这满室的贵客，还是展台上沉默的珠宝。</p>
<p>在困意即将占领脑海的时候，有人轻轻落座在身边。丸井狐疑地望过去，来人身着价值不菲的高定西装，一头泛紫地短发被打理得一丝不苟。那人坐下后随手解开西装扣，朝打量他的丸井点了点头，又专注地盯着拍卖会。<br/>“您是来参加拍卖的吗？” 丸井小声问道。<br/>冲着展品和莫须有的虚荣心来的人会争先恐后地早早占据前排的位置，而在拍卖会的尾声姗姗来迟且毫不在意座位的人，大概率不是冲着展品来的。<br/>至少不是冲着花钱买展品来的。</p>
<p>那人侧过头看了看丸井，摘下架着的眼镜。丸井还来不及感慨这人好生精致的脸，恍神的功夫就看到男人笑着伸出食指竖在唇间，做了个噤声的手势。<br/>“……party time，Bun.” <br/>低沉的声音从耳侧传来，温热的吐息让丸井下意识瑟缩了一下脖子，然而下一秒整个会场突然陷入了黑暗。</p>
<p>丸井瞪大了眼反应极快地伸出手想要扯住身边的人，然而座位上已经什么都没有了。</p>
<p>会展厅里乱成一团，男人的咒骂声和女人的尖叫声混杂在一起让这个原本沉闷的屋子沸腾了起来。错乱的脚步声从身边不断掠过，丸井低着头坐在椅子上使劲让自己冷静下来，思维飞速运转——<br/>从房檐的窗户里漏下的一丁点月光起不到任何照明的作用，但是能够清楚地借助反光确定珠宝所在的位置。<br/>丸井猛地抬头朝展台望去，漆黑一片，没有丝毫光亮。</p>
<p>……可恶，已经得手了吗。</p>
<p>从混乱的会场好容易挤出来，丸井拿出随身的小手电往楼顶冲去。在来的飞机上，多亏了桑原细心的整理，博物馆的全部立体结构此刻清晰的印在脑海里。为了拍卖会的安全，会展厅的大门和墙壁全部都是处理过的材料，唯二的两个进出口，一个在宾客进门的位置，一个在展品被推上来的后台。<br/>如果N从拍卖台上拿走珠宝，那么离他最近的出口一定是通往后台的门，而那扇门——<br/>丸井加快了脚步往天台冲去。<br/>那扇门通向一部博物馆的内置电梯，电梯能够到达的楼层总共只有三个：天台，顶层的收藏室，以及拍卖会所在的二楼。<br/>以幻影N心高气傲的性子，他绝不可能在得手了最有价值的展品后返回去拿那些陪衬的累赘，那么从刚才到现在五分钟不到的时间里，他唯一有可能在的地方就是——</p>
<p>丸井抬腿“砰！”地一声踹开天台的门。</p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>紫发男人正站在楼顶的边缘伸展着双臂，一身束缚的西服早已换下，此刻他的身体包裹在修身的工装衣里，夜风将修长的身形勾勒出来。<br/>“好——慢啊，Bun.”<br/>丸井嘁了一声，缓步向对方走过去：<br/>“我已经通知了警署，你跑不掉的，N”<br/>男人转过身，答非所问地低声笑了：<br/>“……所以我就跟柳生说你很可爱，他还不信。”<br/>说完朝丸井歪歪脑袋，看起来是真的很疑惑：<br/>“我在你眼里这么没用吗？”<br/>“少来这一套！” 丸井看不惯这人玩弄世间的态度，皱着眉在男人身前五步站住，“一个小偷而已，真以为自己很了不起吗！”<br/>对方突然摆出一副委屈的神情：“那我不玩了，你放过我好不好？” <br/>……啊？<br/>现在罪犯都这么好说话的？</p>
<p>“我觉得它很适合你，Bun.” <br/>男人从站着的高台上走下来，拿出口袋里的钻石王冠——正是今晚压轴的拍品——趁着丸井愣神的时候轻轻戴在他的头上。<br/>之后轻巧地回到危险的高台，抚着下巴痞里痞气地小声说真的蛮适合。</p>
<p>“……我不知道你到底想干什么啊……” 丸井的神情掩盖在过长的刘海里，伸手拿下自己头上的王冠，“但你真的很让我火大啊，N.”<br/>“唔……我还是头回知道我的名字能被这么性感的念出来~” 男人轻声笑出来，“既然这样再多告诉你一些吧——”<br/>随着那人摘下假发的动作，银色的长发伴着夜风张扬的摇摆在天空。丸井瞬间想起地体站那位捡到自己笔记本的人：<br/>“！！！！你是——”<br/>仁王又一次伸出食指按在嘴唇上，这个噤声的动作仿佛有什么魔法，那些想要脱口而出的话被堵在喉间失了声。<br/>拿出发圈给自己随手扎了个辫子，仁王勾起嘴角弯下腰，伸出手拍拍丸井的脑袋：<br/>“——猜错了~”<br/>下一秒直起身张开双臂向后仰去。</p>
<p>“喂！” <br/>丸井冲上前伸手想要抓住那人翻飞的衣袂，只是终究慢了一步，紧实的布料从手心滑落，像是一道追不上的影子。</p>
<p>随着从腰带射出的钢链勾住窗沿，那人自由落体的身影在二楼的高度猛地顿住。银色的发丝随着敏捷的身形跳跃在窗台间，成了黑暗的后巷中翻飞的光粒。<br/>仁王迈着长腿，几下蹦到平地上，从窗户跃进早早等候在路边的深色跑车。视线隔绝的最后一秒，他回过头，朝天台上死死盯着他的丸井轻佻地抛了个飞吻。</p>
<p>丸井攥着丢失的王冠回到拍卖场时，断掉的电路已经全部修理好了。再一次灯火通明的屋子里呈现了完全不同的场景：女人们发丝散乱、神色惊慌，优雅的裙摆印上了各式各样的脚印，男人们的衬衫上满是不知道哪里蹭上的食物污渍，神情也从起初的自负变成了惶恐。<br/>这场意料之外的黑暗，比起仁王盗取王冠的遮掩，更像是他掀开某些糖衣的预告。</p>
<p>丸井低下头看了看手上斑斓炫目的王冠，突然生出一丝不想归还的念头。</p>
<p>聚光灯交错的展台上，静静放着一张写着花体“N”的卡片。</p>
<p>6.</p>
<p>桑原明显感觉丸井从P市回来后就不大对劲。<br/>他沉默着删除了所有关于幻影的资料，删到最后那个被改名为“Bun”的文件夹时，动作停顿了一秒，最后只清空了文件夹。<br/>桑原问他怎么了。<br/>丸井摇了摇头，说不查了。</p>
<p>幻影N的响亮名号还是在国际警署的名单表上高高挂着。</p>
<p>隔了段时间，丸井去朋友办公室协助一个案子，间隙时聊起天，不知怎的聊到幻影N。<br/>“这人挺有意思，把自己拿走的那些个东西一个个又送回去了，也不知道图个什么。” 朋友抱着马克杯啧啧称奇，“也算他厉害，那些被盗过的地方早就加强了重重安保，这人神不知鬼不觉送回去照样连根头发丝也没留下。”<br/>说完露出一些佩服的神色，摇着头接着道：<br/>“虽然幻影简直就是打警署脸的存在，但抛开警察这层身份，我真心觉得他非常有趣。”<br/>丸井挑挑眉，点了点头不置可否。</p>
<p>回家的路上收到了桑原发来的短信，祝他生日快乐。<br/>丸井眨着眼想了想，才意识到今天是自己的生日，他拍着脑袋想自己最近实在是太忙了，边思考晚饭要不要吃点好的，边琢磨是不是该给自己放个长假。<br/>拎着外带回到公寓时，漆黑的房间还是不免让人脆弱下来。如果是N——<br/>丸井使劲摇摇头把这点不切实际的想法抛之脑后。以N那样捉摸不定的性子，夜晚没准会让他更加兴奋才是。</p>
<p>门铃声响了起来。<br/>仔细回想了最近的网络订单，最快的也该过两天收到才是。丸井疑惑着打开门，面容掩盖在宽檐帽下的人穿着宽松的外套，手上捧着一个蛋糕盒子。<br/>那人抬起头，银色的发丝从帽子底下漏出几丝，搭在肩头。他看着丸井眼睛都忘记要眨的愣怔模样，笑得十分开心：<br/>“生日快乐，Bun”<br/>“你，你……” 当丸井彻底停滞的大脑终于开始缓慢的运转时，一连串问题从心底冒了出来——他怎么在这里，不怕我报警吗，怎么知道的我生日，为什么连我家地址都知道？？<br/>问题太多的结果是，除了磕磕巴巴的单音节字，丸井一句完整话都说不出来。</p>
<p>仁王伸出食指，又一次朝唇瓣轻轻按去，只是这一次的着陆点成了柔软可口的小侦探。他的指尖从丸井的眉心缓慢下滑，掠过鼻梁，掠过嘴唇，最后停在下巴处，微微使力，抬起丸井的脸让他离自己更近：<br/>“大概是有了更想要的东西吧……我。”</p>
<p>餐桌上摆放着的，吃了一小半的奶油蛋糕，顶部斜立着一张写着“N”的卡片。</p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>